Jonathan
Jonathan or also known as "Jon" is a supporting ally in Milky Star Nightmares who helps out Kirby with the situations of Milky Star Town. He is also supposed to serve King Dedede. Jonathan is just like Phil which they both commonly waddle around everywhere in Planet Popstar but he has abilities up his sleeve such as beam related abilities. Physical Appearance Jonathan is red with a huge eye and two dark brown hair tips. He also wears orange shoes. History Backstory Jonathan was considered to be very smart when he was born. He shows most of his intelligence and common sense throughout certain situations that happened in the planet. Jonathan was also one of the waddle doos that had a very powerful beam rather than the average waddle doo. Jonathan would mostly go around doing his own things and trying new things as well. He has met some really close friends throughout the years. He has even met one close friend who turned out to be Phil. Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede Jonathan was serving King Dedede at the time and was the only one working for King Dedede during the episode. Meta Knight's Revealing Duel He was demanded by Dedede to watch Kirby and Meta Knight's fight to see who would win. Soon it turns out that Kirby won but before they could accept this victory, RubixCubeMaster686868 appears in order to teleport both Kirby and Meta Knight to separate dimensions. Jonathan runs away after that event. Meet Ybrik .]] Jonathan is inventing his new invention to show Dedede alongside Phil. The invention ends up being Ybrik who turns out to be a menacing threat later on in the episode since he inhales both Jonathan and Phil out of anger for not getting his Manga. Later after Ybrik was defeated by Kirby, Jonathan and Phil were returned from Ybrik's stomach. Ybrik's Return Jonathan makes a small appearance in King Dedede's Castle while talking about the town. The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest Jonathan appears after Kirby beat Unown in the race. Ybrik's ReReturn Jonathan appears along with Kirby and Chef Kawasaki to fight Jigglypuff and N A X64 which they end up winning the fight. Later they go to King Dedede's Castle with Lucas along to stop Ybrik from obtaining the Nightmare Storybook. They end up defeating Ybrik during the end of the episode. .]] Waddle Doo Sucks Jonathan is sitting around in the castle watching the surveillance system. Lucas then wants to play a game which Phil agrees to but Jonathan doesn't feel like playing the game. They both leave and Jonathan still is bored and decides to go and join them in their game. Jonathan goes outside and asks Phil and Lucas what game they are playing. Lucas responds by saying "Biting Heads" which freaks out Jonathan a little. Lucas then leaves the two and decides to go play with Whispy Woods instead. Jonathan and Phil think about what to do and then see a bunch of mid-bosses talking to each other about their evil plan. After Dubior kills Kibble Blade, they enter the portal. Jonathan and Phil follow along to stop them. The portal then takes them to an alternate dimension place known as Land Dream. They overheard some really loud music and see what it's all about, they both head up the place where the music is and find Alternate Chef Kawasaki listening to it. They then are greeted by Alternate Kirby who tells them more about the dimension they are in and claims that he saw some weird people passing by. Jonathan tells Alternate Kirby that he is looking for him and that they are evil people. Alternate Kirby then takes Jonathan and Phil to "Alternate King Dedede's Cattle" to see if they are there. Once they arrive to the area they find Dubior who is already holding "The Legendary Energy Sphere", he sends Moundo to attack all three of them. Once Moundo manages to easily defeat Phil and Alternate Kirby, Jonathan decides to use his Super Laser Beam in order to finish him off. It ends up working and kills Moundo. After that, Jonathan and Phil decide to go home and say their goodbyes. Birds (episode) Jonathan invents a cloning machine that clones anything. Dedede forces Jonathan to clone some random bird that hit him. Jonathan then clones the bird and it ends up cloning it. Later on, Jonathan helps Kirby, Sylveon, Meta Knight, and Chef Kawasaki on finding Mother Bird's Cave. Personality Jonathan is a very lazy and laid back commander who doesn't really do the job he is commanded to doing. Jonathan can also be quite miserable at times for no reason other than having enemies invade the town all the time. He can be caring and at times can be happy but those are a bit rare. He cares for people he knows a lot like Phil or King Dedede and cares least for the people he barely knows or just enemies in general like Ybrik Powers and Abilities Like many characters, Jonathan only has a few abilities. Most of them involve his huge singular eye. His eye is able to shoot beams like other Waddle Doos. * '''Punch: '''Jonathan is easily able to punch anyone even with his little stubby arms. His punch is sorta effective against enemies but it doesn't do a whole bunch. .]] * '''Super Laser Beam: '''From his eye, Jonathan can shoot a giant laser beam coming from his single eye. This attack is incredibly effective as it managed to defeat an incredibly tough mid-boss known as Moundo. Trivia * Jonathan was a christmas gift. * Jonathan was originally going to just be named Waddle Doo. * Jonathan is one of the fewer characters that has a more unique voice. * Although Jonathan is inhaled by Kirby in Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede, he doesn't give Kirby the beam ability since there isn't a beam ability plush. Kirby himself mentions this. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Milky Star Nightmares Category:Randumb Galactic Adventures(RGA)